


Vallis

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Jensen [19]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Ass Play, Bottom Jensen, F/M, more tags to come, top reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: Your world is a different world, one where men are the bottom and women are the top.Women cling to the fact that they are "Alpha's" so to speak, and men are lower than low. Omega's so to speak.All because hundreds of years ago, that one man did one stupid thing.





	1. The Possible Sponsorship

Screams and pleas echoed the alley, and here he was the wrong place at the wrong time.

A woman plead for her life as a larger biker guy held her down.

And did the unspeakable.

And now the new order was all he could ever know.

He had to bend to her. He had to follow her. He had to listen to her.

 

Vallis - or old school Virginia Beach Virginia - was a bustle this time of year. It seemed that Halloween was the most popular time of year, little girls in Disney Princess dresses were running around on a sugar high.

Halloween carnivals were Nikki’s favorite, by far she loved seeing all the fall crafts displayed by different people, and you always loved watching your baby girl enjoy life freely.

“His contract is almost up. Danneel didn’t renew. He’s been staying at his trailer.”

“Poor guy.” you shake your head and stretch, adjusting the arms of your cardigan. The crisp air bit at your cheeks but you just loved it. “Nicole Grace, please stay close to mommy.”

You let your alpha out, enough to make sure your little girl minds, and the three unattended males wearing their Female’s crest stood at attention.

“Yes mommy.” she replies sweetly, sweeping her Belle dress over the hay strewn across the ground.

“I’m worried. If we lose Jensen. I know for a fact Gen will pull Jared. That’s our show. Would you want to be on the show without them?” Sarah Sheppard had become the newest casting agent, and your friend.

“Of course not.” you recall. Your character was Dean’s love interest. Nicole played his little girl. You definitely wouldn’t stay if Jensen and Jared were gone. “I’d definitely depart.”

“Do what you can. You’re the only class nine female I’ve met in these parts. You have to go back to Vancouver in two weeks, and by then his contract with Danneel is up.”

“Why did she rescind her contract? Keeping him another year, would bump her up to a level four. No matter how troublesome she thinks he is.”

“That’s the thing.” Sarah responds. “You know Jensen. Probably better than her. He wouldn’t be troublesome. He’s the perfect male.”

“It’s the Ackles name. It has to be bad luck and wrong place-wrong time kind of a thing.” you nod with Sarah and walk down an aisle of vendors. One woman recognizes your status and holds out her hand for acknowledgement. You give the female’s hand a squeeze and walk on your way.

“Is there anything you can do? Please? I know I want my job, just as much as you do.”

You sigh and put your hands in your pockets.

“We’ve got a back to work barbeque tonight. Jensen is coming, I’ll talk to him then.”

Sarah takes your hand and gives it a squeeze. “Thank you (Y/N). Thank you so much.”

“See you Sarah.”

 

“Well, Nikki is a sleep. Jared is passed out upstairs, and I think I’m going to join him. You good here?” Gen looks between you and Jensen sitting at the counter.

“Sure,” you smile. “I think I’m going to have Jensen help me with the final heavy lifting for all my packing. Go sleep. It’s going to be a chore to get him prepared and to the airport tomorrow.”

“Alright,” your best friend is wary, and even eyes Jensen for a second. But she trusts you and she backs off, and walks away.

“So, what heavy lifting can I do for you?” Jensen stands and approaches you slowly.

“Nothing yet.” You hold your hand out, causing him to stop in his tracks. “I need to talk to you and I need your complete honesty.”

“Of course (Y/N). Always.”

“Okay then. We go back to Vancouver tomorrow. When were you going to tell me or Gen that Danneel had dropped you? Before it was too late, right?”

He groans and hides his face. “Because. I. I was a bad male. She didn’t want me. Why would anyone else want me?”

“Danneel Harris doesn’t know how to be a proper female. You are better off without her.” you sit down next to him and put a hand on his back. “On the other hand, without a female, you wouldn’t be able to work. We’d notice and you know Gen would pull Jared. I wouldn’t stay. I’d pull Nikki and we’d find another job.”

“I know. I should’ve come to you. You and Gen. You two are a good acting team. I’m the new guy.” Jensen replies. “I didn’t want to upset the balance. I wanted to what I was told. So I showed up.”

“And you always have done such a good job. Good on set. Around us. You’re great with Nik.” you sigh and clear your throat. “I spoke with Dwayne earlier today. He is aware that I’m considering taking on a second male. I’d like to offer you a place in the West household.”

“Wait, you’re serious?” he asks looking to you. You pull at a folder under your fruit basket and open it quickly.

“I’ve written a contract up. I will be testing you. So to speak, but this is a temporary contract that waives you being sent back to the CP’s until my decision is made.” you push it to him and let him look at it. “Are you willing to go through my testing? I’d like to have you as my male, but I need to make sure you’re compatible with my family. With what I’ve got started.”

“You’d let me be your male?”

“I still want to make sure that you can handle how I discipline. My rules. That you can handle a full day of Nikki being Nikki when she’s in the comfort of her own home. But if you get through the three day training, I’ll keep you. Okay?”

“Yes. Yes I’ll do anything. You know we work well together. I want to work with you. I want to be your male.”

You run a loving hand up and down his back and smile.

“Okay, first thing tomorrow. Your training with Dwayne starts. You’ll go through three days and then I’ll test you on everything on the fourth day. Then I’ll decide from there. They gave us some extra time to get to set. They’ll make Jared film without us. Deal?”

“Yes ma’am. Deal.”


	2. Breakfast for Nikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of Jensen's first day of training - and it involves a cute little kiddo.

“Alright, get up. Time to train.”

Dwayne’s voice is gruff, and Jensen doesn’t expect Dwayne to be there yet. (Y/N) had told Jensen he was getting more training for handling as she had been deciding on whether or not he’d need to be a handler – and she’d want another male.

He wipes the sleep away from his eyes and let’s out a yawn, standing to look to the bulky man in his doorway. As soon as Jensen and Dwayne make eye contact, Jensen stands at attention.

“Yes sir. I’m ready.”

“Get more presentable. Brush your teeth, get dressed. Nik is still here, so you need to be appropriate for her. Once she’s in Vancouver, it’s down to the nitty gritty.” Jensen looks up to Dwayne with a questioning glance. “Go ahead, rather you ask questions than walk in blindly.”

“Nikki is leaving without (Y/N)?”

“Yes.” Dwayne nods. “Tomorrow. Gen will go with her tomorrow. Jared leaves today. Please be down in the kitchen in five minutes. I need you to be presentable enough because she’ll be up soon for breakfast and cartoons. You need to go through their daily routine as you will more than likely be with them.”

Jensen nods quickly and walks to the bathroom of (Y/N)’s guest room. After washing his face with cold water, he quickly brushes his teeth and runs wet hands through his hair to calm the bedhead. With a quick clothing change – he pulls black slacks over his legs and a basic white shirt over his head – he walks down stairs and stops – Nikki was already at the counter.

“Good morning Jensen,” Nikki’s soft voice is sweet over the hum of the fridge and the oscillating fan in one corner.

“Good morning miss Nikki. Are you hungry?” Jensen asks.

She nods quickly, and Jensen knows this is the start of the training. The start of his testing.

“Mommy said I could have whatever I want last night.” She kicks her feet under the stool, her pajamas reminiscent of the bunny onesie on The Christmas Story. “Since today is my last day today.”

“Okay Nik, I can make you some breakfast. What do you want today?”

Jensen squats down so she can look down to him.

If it was one thing he knew, the way to (Y/N)’s heart was Nikki. If she liked you, (Y/N) was bound to be more lenient.

“Ummm,” she drawls out. “Mommy said your omelets are good. Can I have one of those?”

“Of course kiddo. What do you want in it?” he stands and walks to the stove. To make things easier Dwayne had been getting things out for him as she had been deciding.

Jensen looks back to Nikki to see she had an exasperated look on her face – a I have to choose more? look – and she looks down quickly.

“What things?”

“Meat. Cheese. Vegetables.” Jensen coaches.

Nikki perks up. “Chocolate?”

“No Nikki. You know your mom doesn’t like you eating chocolate in the morning.” Dwayne interrupts.

“Besides, that probably will taste really yucky.” Jensen starts cracking an egg in the pan as it heats up.

“Oh fine,” Nikki sighs dramatically. “Cheese. Lots and lots of cheese. And bacon.”

“Well, all good choices. Coming right up ma’am.” Jensen winks at her, causing her to let out a happy giggle.

“Well,” everyone shoots around to see (Y/N) standing in the kitchen doorway. Isis her hairless cat weaved in and out of her heavily socked feet, and Basha, her large German shepherd sits obediently at her feet. Waiting, just poised and waiting.

“I was wondering where my morning coffee was, but to see this little one all giggly and happy. I’ll let it slide.”

“Ma’am,” Jensen and Dwayne reply together.

“Come on munchkin. Let’s see what cartoons are on. Let them make our breakfast, okay?”

She jumps down and gives a high five to Dwayne’s extended and. “Okay mommy. Come on Basha!”

(Y/N) smiles affectionately at her daughter as she bounds away. “You know where I’ll be.”

Dwayne waits until (Y/N) is out of earshot to start his training.

“Rule number one, coffee in the morning. She usually wakes up at about this time on her off days. Always have her coffee ready down here when she’ll come down. Black coffee, two creamers and two sugars. Nothing else.” Jensen nods and as Dwayne takes over the rest of the omelet, Jensen starts to make her coffee. “But good job catering to Nik. That will win you brownie points every time.”

“I know that Nikki is her world.” He nods and starts to stir at the coffee. “Hell, she’s made my life better in playing my on screen daughter.”

Dwayne nods thoughtfully while plating the food, and then he turns back to Jensen. “Take this omelet and the coffee to (Y/N).”

“She still doesn’t eat breakfast?” Jensen asks grabbing the plate.

“No, still not a morning eater. She’ll be hungry about eleven, and you’ll need to prepare a plate of meats, cheeses and fruits for the both of them. Their last day of work, she’ll go out and get takeout for them for dinner and they have their own little rituals. Go.”

“Yes sir.”

Jensen pads slowly through the dining room. Finding the two bundled up in blankets in the game room was no fete; and as he rounds the corner, Nikki perks up, shooting out of the blankets.

“Jensen, Jensen! We’re going to watch Scooby Doo. Wanna watch with us?”

Jensen looks to (Y/N) for some sort of guidance as he puts the plate down on the coffee table.

“Oh baby girl, Jensen has some things he has to get done today,” she replies taking her coffee. “But if he’s up to it when he’s done later tonight, I’m sure we can put in a movie or find something on Netflix, what do you say?”

Jensen nods, which urges Nikki to nod.

“Okay, fine.” She sighs dramatically.

With a chuckle, Jensen bows before turning to leave.

“Nicole Grace, what do you say to Jensen. He made you what looks like a delicious breakfast.”

“Oh.” She turns to Jensen as he turns back to the game room. “Thank you so much for my breakfast. I can’t wait to eat it Jensen.”

“You are welcome kiddo. Is there anything else I can get you (Y/N)?”

“No. Thank you for the coffee.” She sips. “It’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): Your name  
> Nikki: Your daughter  
> Chapter Text


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen will continue training with Dwayne, and before they can start - (Y/N) interrupts with unsatisfactory news, making her decision quicker.

Jensen walks back to the kitchen promptly; noticing Dwayne had already put everything away and cleaned up promptly.

“Good thing her dishwasher is powerful. I hate scrubbing pots after scrambling eggs.” Dwayne comments as he finishes pulling out one thing Jensen didn’t recognize.

“Isn’t clean up a part of what would be my job?”

“No, as a handler, and head of the house I would be in charge of cleaning, laundry, the house finances. You need to be tested, but I believe that (Y/N) would be using you as a pleasurer. Don’t quote me on that. Once you go through your testing, she will decide.”

“Yes sir,” Jensen eyes the device that Dwayne had pulled out, and the accompanying object looked like a bottle of lube.

“This way, I don’t want Nik to walk in on this, and she isn’t allowed in my den.” Jensen nods with a yes sir, and follows Dwayne through the house to a room. Large doors were closed, and Jensen can’t help but outwardly show worry on his face. Dwayne opens the door and waits until Jensen passes, fisting the two objects in one large hand. He points to two chairs on one side of the desk, and steps around the desk to take his seat.

The desk was as about tall as the kitchen counter, tall enough to hit Jensen at the hips.

Jensen does as he’s told, and sits in the chair, sitting straight as a board, waiting for instructions.

“How were you disciplined in your last house?” Dwayne looks up from a small file that (Y/N) had obviously started on him.

“Sir?”

Dwayne looks up from the file, a terse look on his face. “How did Lady Harris discipline you when she needed to?”

Jensen sighs, and shivers at the thought. “It depended on what she thought I did.”

“Let’s start slowly. When she thought you were underperforming? Sexually.”

Jensen looks down, ashamed. “Did you underperform a lot Jensen?”

“I – I guess for her I was. I didn’t have much training. She. She expected me to know what she did and didn’t like the first day.”

“And what did she do when she felt you weren’t doing a good job?”

Jensen plays with the fabric of his white shirt and clears his throat. “Usually a cock cage, or a cock ring. I was usually strapped, paddled or bull-whipped.”

Dwayne nods, and notates something in the file.

“First off, (Y/N) doesn’t discipline her males unless they have earned it, and if you haven’t been taught something; she will train you to do it properly. And then after that if you don’t perform, she will teach you what to do, and discipline you, based on what you did wrong. Not just discipline you.” Jensen nods, so Dwayne continues. “Your lady is a dominant, so you must relinquish all control when it comes to sexual activities. Unless she states otherwise.”

‘Yes, she is the lady of the house, so what she says. Goes, but if she doesn’t have control in her bedroom, you will be disciplined.’ He clears his throat and reaches into a drawer, pulling out two small silver manacles. ‘These are to be put on every time you enter through this door. If needed, they are magnetic, and will be used as a bondage restraint if that is how she is feeling for sex. If you are required to wear them out of the house, you will be warned, and you will wear something to cover them. Understand?’

“Yes sir.”

“Just remember, wearing them isn’t meant to be a punishment, it’s mainly just in case something happens. (Y/N) or I will let you know that you are being punished for something worth being disciplined for.”

 

It took nearly two hours for Dwayne to go over all of the guidelines. There was a long list of things (Y/N) would do in the chance their was need for a punishment. Dwayne recorded scars, and spots on Jensen’s body that would need care and longer healing (as he had just gotten a brutal beating before losing his sponsor.)

There was a light tap at Dwayne’s den door, that had them both looking up.

Without any warning, or words from Dwayne, he stands and quickly motions for him to stand as well.

“This is un-fucking-believable.”

“Ma’am?” Dwayne asks as (Y/N) barges in, closing the door.

“Un-fucking-believable. I need you to start a contract for him Dwayne.” You point to Jensen,

“Ma’am,” Dwayne paused, looking down. “I thought you wanted to test him, has that changed?”

“No, that hasn’t changed. I’m going to do as much testing today. Gen just took Nikki for the rest of the day, and she will stay the night at Gen’s house, and then take her to Vancouver tomorrow.”

“What happened Ma’am?” Dwayne asks, sitting down as he pulled out a pile of papers.

“Sarah Sheppard lost her fucking mind, that’s what.” (Y/N) plops down on the seat next to where Jensen was sitting, and sighs. “She must think that Danneel Harris will be good for ratings. Or she was forced to do it.”

“Isn’t Lady Sheppard a level six?” Jensen pipes up, causing them to both look at him. (Y/N) nods slowly. “Danneel Harris is still only a level three. Wouldn’t she be above her?”

“Yes, something is up. I don’t care that we haven’t go through everything first, but I want you contracted as mine. Deal Jensen?” Jensen nods at (Y/N). “Good, good. Dwayne, please take your laptop and all paperwork outside into the kitchen. I’ll be using your den as my. Training. Please come get me when you have completed the contract as I usually have them.”

Dwayne nods curtly and stands, pulling things with him quickly. “Yes ma’am.”

 

“Stand and face me please Jensen. I want to really see you.”

(Y/N) is lounging on a big bed – big enough for Dwayne – and she’s already gotten naked. She’s wrapped in crisp white sheets, her long hair falling down her back and shoulders.

Jensen does as he’s told, and stands, knees red from kneeling for practice. He’s in tight black briefs, and his cock is fattening. Just like (Y/N) wants it.

“You are getting hard, I like this. Since you are technically my male now, your job will be to first and foremost, please me and take care of any of my whims and desires.” (Y/N) motions for him to go to his knees, and then once again to come to the edge of the bed. “You will take care of what I need first, and then helping wrangle Nik is next. Okay?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“None of the ma’am, Jensen. Dwayne has to, because of certain reasons, but you will call me (Y/N). Okay?”

Jensen nods. “Yes ma – I mean yes. Yes (Y/N).”

“Good boy, now let’s see what this hard-on can do. We must be bonded before going back to your old Alpha.”

Jensen’s eyes dilate as (Y/N) mentions the word Alpha, and she cups his face gently.

“Oh, you like that word. Alpha. Does that word get you as hot and bothered as I do when I hear Omega?”

“Yes Alpha.” He grits his teeth and looks down. “I mean (Y/N). Yes. (Y/N).”

“Oh, I think you can call me alpha whenever you want little omega. Come on, do as your told. Let’s see what your little bulb can do for my rut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): Your name  
> Bulb: on a male omega.  
> Rut: for a female alpha

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N): Your Name.  
> Nikki/Nicole: is your daughter  
> Sarah: Sarah Sheppard gets hired on by the CW to work as a Casting director/Male handler so to speak  
> CP's: Control Penn


End file.
